The Castivon Pirates
by AmigoDeLaCruz
Summary: One Piece: The Next Generation. After the death of the second Pirate King, the age or Pirates is re-sparked again. Join Logan and his crew as they travel the world in search of the One Piece. Along the way they meet pirates, thieves, bandits, and future crew members, along with some bad guys of course. Rated T for minor language (so far).
1. Chapter 1: Adventure Dawns

**This is a reboot of an old story of mine (The South Blue Saga if anybody read it.) It's new, it's improved (or so I think), and it's here now. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Wealth, Fame Power, Monkey D. Luffy, the second King of the Pirates, obtained this and everything else the world had to offer. His dying words drove countless souls to the seas: "Hey, you want the One Piece? Then you have to find it. I left it were only the true Pirate King will obtain it." These words lured men to the Grand Lined and persuaded dreams greater then they have dared to imagine. He re sparked the The Great Pirate Era!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Adventure Dawns!**

The sun shined brightly, even for an island in the South Blue where it's usually warm all year long. The sun shined on a city located on a southeastern coast of the island, close to a bay, with its own ports and rivers. The buildings reached heights of 40 to 50 ft. and were made of cement and wood to keep cool their inhabitants.

In a crowded bazaar a man ran away, pushing people aside as he did. He wore red robes and a black cowl that covered his face, so no one could recognize him. Two people were chasing him, going a little slower and pushing people aside with a much more aggressive manner. They both had torn pants that reached below the knees, one of them wore boots and the other didn't wear any shoes. One of them had no shirt the other simply had a vest. The one without a shirt had a black Mohawk with shave sides and the other one, wearing the vest, had no hair and was as bald as a baby's ass. They both carried swords strapped to their hips. "Stop that thief!" One of them shouted as they ran pushing people away. The thief trying to shake them loose decided to climb, with the help of conveniently placed crates, to the top of a building, no bigger than 20 ft. The two men followed them more sluggish and slower.

On top the thief already gained quite a lead and was skipping already over another building that was practically touching walls with this building. The men followed him, not even struggling to catch up to him. The thief made a tremendous leap and managed to get to a building that was almost ten ft. away from the last one. The men did not care and made the leap with the hopes of catching the thief. The thief continued running until suddenly he saw that it was too wide. He began stopping and barely made a full stop close to the edge. He struggled to gain his balance. The two men caught up to him, sweating and panting of tiredness. "Alright kid, hand over the beris." One of them said. "You don't want to mess with pirates, now would?"

A he turned to the two pirates and you could see a smile showing his teeth. A sudden gust of wind blew over his cowl, revealing his face. He had a noticeable burned scar that ran from the lower right side of his forehead down to his right cheek, across his right eye. He had round eyes that were filled with determination. He had short dark-brown hair that was somewhat spiky; it didn't cover his forehead though. He had a stubble beard with a stubble moustache. Both were separated and didn't connect and the middle of his chin barely had any hair on it. "I won't give you these back." The kid answered. "They're mine now."

"You little…" The bald pirate said while taking out his sword. The other one did the same. "So it's death you want, eh?"

"I'm not dying today." He answered back.

The bald pirate attacked with his sword pointier side pointing at the sky and slashed down. The thief avoided it to the side and the kicked with his shin the pirate's belly, sending him back. He almost fell back if he didn't recover his balance. He had to get away from the ledge but already the other one was about to stab him. He dodged to the side again then ducked and rolled away from the ledged. The bald pirate got up and decided to attack in the same manner. He dodged again to the side but the other pirate was already running towards him ready to stab him. He jumped and managed to dodge the sword having his feet in the air only a few inches away from him. He stepped down on the sword and punched the pirate with the Mohawk. He continued his motion to kick the bald pirate in the head with his right heel. He got close to the edge again. The pirates got up and slowly started backing the thief away as they got closer with the pointy ends pointing at him. The thief backed away but he soon hit the ledge. "Hand over the money, kid." The pirate with the Mohawk spoke. "You're not going to die over a few thousand beris are you?"

"I'm not giving the money back." The kid said with a grin. He dropped himself backwards and fell back. The pirates rushed to the ledge to see what happened. He landed on a cart with a lot of hay and managed to get away.

"God dammit!" The bald pirate said. "That's the second time this week."

"He's got to have some good loot from us." The other one said. "We won't be able to catch up to him this time."

"Fine…" The bald one said. "…let's just find some jackass we can harass for the beris we lost."

The thief managed to escape the ordeal with a bit of a flash. He entered another crowded bazaar, this one under a roof with a few pillars holding it up. In there they were selling just about anything from jewelry, to food, animals, clothes, and the occasional slaver that happened to stop by. He looked around, trying to find somebody; his next target maybe? He spotted a young girl, about 18 years old, wearing white robes and a white cowl to cover her face. He moved quietly and through the crowd reaching the girl. He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. She let out a small "eek" from being startled.

"Don't do that again." She answered. "I was about to scream."

"Sorry, princess." He answered. "But I thought that's how we agreed to meet each other."

"No I only said that we meet here." She responded. "And don't call me princess, you know that. Call me Alex, Logan."

This is Alex, more formally known as the princess of Castivon, Altari Alexandra. She had long dark brown hair that reached the middle of her back. It was tied back with a braided ponytail. She had very beautiful dark brown eyes that almost glistened with the sunrays. She had almost pale white skin and a somewhat big chest. She was about 5'9" ft. tall wearing some regular brown sandals. The man that we know as a thief is Logan. He's a little taller than her at 5'10" ft. and wears beneath his robe and cowl a white button shirt with the sleeves folded just below his elbow and a small red sash tied on his left arm. He also wore blue cargo pants that reached down below his knees but were tied with a strap at the end just below the knees. He also wore some brown sandals.

"Well I'm sorry, Alex…" Logan said. "…I thought you liked being referred to as the princes."

"Not in public." Alex said. "What if some kidnapper heard that I was the princess?"

"But they didn't." Logan responded. "Besides you have Colt over there protecting you." Logan pointed to a man with similar clothing so that he may hide himself. He covered himself even more when she noticed him.

"Colt, why are you here?" Alex asked the man. The man gave up his identity knowing that he couldn't lie.

"I'm here to protect you, princess." He answered. "Who knows if that sort of thing happens?"

This is Colt, a member of the royal family's guard, entrusted with the life of the princess. He was a tall man at 6'3" ft. tall so he can't merely hide himself easily. Under his robes he wore a full suit of armor with the markings of the Altari Royal family in gold and on his waist he carried a big sword. He is almost twice Alex's and Logan's age.

"Isn't it time you head back home, Alex?" Logan said looking at the sun. "Doesn't your brother hate it when you're out to much time?"

"Well I'm almost done." Alex said. "I just need some your mom's green cabbage."

"Right, the one thing that would have had an inevitable visit." Logan said. They all started walking out of the bazaar, Logan and Alex alongside each other, Logan not even covering himself anymore and Colt watching from a small distance behind. Some time passed and as they approached another seller Alex asked a question. "So how much did you make this time?" She asked.

"About 2000 beris." Logan answered. "They should learn to store their money somewhere else." They approached the vendor. This one sold many vegetables and fruits, unlike many who sold fish and meat. There was only one person there awaiting a customer with a kind face. She was quite young to be Logan's mother at around 37 years old. She had long blonde hair that some of it was tied to a bun and the rest cascaded on her back. She had a normal sized chest and wore a blue dress. She had round blue eyes that made her look 5 years younger when she opened them widely.

"Hi miss, I'm here for the cabbage." Alex said sweetly.

"Sure, here you are." The kind mother responded handing her two cabbages the size of heads, she put them in a basket that she carried on her left arm. "And hello Logan."

"H-hi mom." Logan said shyly.

"You should at least help with the business instead of causing trouble around the city." She said with a kind face. "But since you are with her I suppose I could let it pass by. Be home before dark."

"Yeah, yeah, can you stop embarrassing me?" Logan said while rushing to get out of the situation. They exited swiftly and made their way to the castle in which the royal family and its advisors slept and worked. The castle itself was noticeably much bigger than any of the buildings around the city and stood proudly in the center of the city itself. On the way there a man started walking behind them, slowly rushing to get closer to them. Colt let him through though because he knew who he was by simply looking at this face. He grabbed Logan's right shoulder and Alex's left shoulder and put himself in the middle. "Heading to the old castle I see, princess." The man said. "And only this idiot to escort you."

"Hello Jack, it's nice to see you too." Alex answered to the man. "And he's not much of an idiot." Jack and Alex laughed while Logan tried to access the situation. After some moments he let out a "hey!" to insure disapproval.

This man is Jack Henson, Logan's best friend and also Alex's friend. He is much taller than Logan standing at 6'1" ft. tall, far surpassing his buddy and the girl. He wore a blue striped buttoned shirt with the sleeves folded above his elbows and being held by a strap the tied with the shirt. His shirt was tucked into black pants along with some shiny boots. He had a very handsome face, which led him to be given the nickname Handsome Jack by some of the girls of the city, and he had medium long dirty blonde hair. He had on the wrist of his right arm a tattoo of a quaver music note in black. He himself is also quite talented in music, being known as the child prodigy. "Logan, I can eat at your folks place today right." Jack asked his friend.

"My mom says she always has a seat for you, so that's a yes." Logan answered.

They approached the castle gates themselves and they opened without question. Colt and Alex entered while Jack and Logan stayed behind. They waved goodbye as she entered the castle and then they head off back to Logan's house. They needed to get to the housing district which was on the far eastern side of the city. As they walked they admired the sun setting in the sea.

"You finally have enough money for that boat Logan?" Jack asked.

"I finished the last thousand beris I needed." Logan answered showing the bag of beris he stole. "Now all I need is a crew, and I'll be King of the Pirates in no time."

"Sounds nice, but I've never seen why you want to be a pirate." Jack said putting his hands behind his head.

"Because of the freedom." Logan said. "I can do what I want and when I want it. Nothing more than adventures and some good alcohol. You should be the first to join me Jack; I need somebody who can play instruments."

"And what leave all my candy babes here, suffering without me." Jack said. "I can't do that."

"C'mon." Logan insisted. "I'm sure there are more women out there willing to take you on."

"I'm just joking around with you; I'm tired of this place too." Jack said delivering a soft punch to Logan's arm. "So tomorrow then?"

"Yep." Logan answered.

"Wonder how our folks are gonna take it." Jack added. They continued until they arrived at Logan's house where they ate dinner and slept until the next morning. Jack left after dinner to pack his stuff so they can leave.

Dawn cracked in the sky as they sun rose again for its 12 hour shift. Logan had packed already what he needed in a small backpack, which didn't carry much and began going down. Enjoying some breakfast already was his family Logan's little sister who's 10. She has short blonde hair and a green dress with pink sandals. His step-brother, a guy his age who had short black hair with a zig-zag lining on the side of his head that looked like lightning in red. He was shirtless and wore some short black pants. They were already eating. Cooking was his mother as she always does in the morning, noon, and night. His step-father a ranked officer of the Royal marine sat at the end of the table with his arms crossed and a face of disappointment. He was already fully dressed in his uniform: A navy blue sailor's shirt with black pants and black boots. He also wore a white duster that he used as a cape with the words "Justice" ( 正義) inscribed behind. "What's this of me hearing you're going to be a pirate?" He asked.

"I'm going to sail to the Grand Line and find the One Piece." Logan answered.

"No you're not, now pipe down and get some breakfast." The step-father said.

"No." Logan answered. "I'm leaving now. I'm saying goodbye to everyone."

"Listen I could understand if you wanted to become a marine or part of the royal navy but…" The step-father said. "…I raised you better than for you to become your father."

"You don't know him." Logan said with a straight face.

"I'm telling you know. If I catch you as a pirate I'm treating business over family here." He answered.

"I don't care." Logan said with a grin. "I won't get caught ever." He continued running towards the door and ran off towards the port, where the ship he was going to buy awaited him. It wasn't necessarily a ship, more like a boat, but big enough to sail the seas for now.

At the port there already awaited Jack with a shit-ton of cases. "What the hell is this?!" Logan was surprised.

"I'm bringing all my instruments." Jack answered. "I mean it's necessary for a musician to have his instruments with him, right?"

"I guess so." Logan said.

"By the way, she's here to say goodbye." Jack pointed at a woman covered in white robes and a white cowl. It was Alex. She approached them.

"I'm going to miss you." She said. "Both of you. Why won't you stay?"

"Cause I want to be free." Logan said. "You can understand, right?" Alex nodded positively.

"Here, Colt wanted you to have this." Alex said with a sword on both her hands. "He said that you deserve it after all the hard work."

"This is…" Logan said as he took the sword. "…his saber, Wave."

"He said that you would need a great sword if you want to go to the Grand Line." Alex said.

"I've got something for you too." Logan said. He reached down to his chest and pulled out a necklace with a wooden cross. "Mom said it belonged to my father before he left the island. So you can remember me." Alex took the necklace and held it in her hand.

"Will I ever see you again?" Alex asked almost in tears. "Any of you?"

"I'll come back." Logan said. "I'll be King by then." He walked away and towards the boat he was about to buy. Alex walked away as well with tears of joy and sorrow flowing down her face. Logan took a box out of his bag, the box itself occupied most of the bag. It was a small wooden box with gold inscription that read "Flintlock II". Inside where two normal looking flintlock pistols and on each handle it read the same thing that had on the box. These were extremely special flintlock pistols.

The boat cost him about 15000 beris. It was a small boat about 10 ft. wide and 25 ft. long. It was used as a fishing boat. It had sails and a manual motor or rudders just in case there wasn't any wind. It was painted yellow with blue and had written on both sides of the boat "Little Star" the name of the ship. On top of the ship and below the sails there was a room with two circular windows on each side. This room contained two small beds (conveniently) and a small kitchen with a table for dinning. After moving all of Jack's instruments inside, he took out a violin and started playing a soft, high tune. They took off with the wind as power to the sea of the South Blue. Alex watched not too far away as the only true friends she ever had sailed away on an adventure with a tune that she'll remember forever. The sun was midway up the sky when they sailed it was as bright as it was the day before. The adventure dawns to wherever the wind takes them.

* * *

**Adventure Dawns in this romantic era of pirates as Logan and Jack begin their adventure. **


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Karenna

**Here are some bios of our current crew members.**

**Name: Logan**

**Weapon of choice: Saber and Flintlock pistols**

**Age: 18**

**From: Castivon Island, South Blue**

**Role: Captain**

**Likes: Food, Alcohol, Adventure**

**Dislikes: People who don't like their own friends, bad alcohol, and the dark**

**Name: Jack Henson**

**Weapons of Choice: ?**

**Age: 18**

**From: Castivon Island, South Blue**

**Role: Musician**

**Likes: Music, girls, nice clothing**

**Dislikes: Fat girls, any meat that ressembles a dong, people who don't like music**

**I'm going to be doing this for the crew members and side characters that help in the ark, for every ark. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Enter Karenna**

It was already half morning when the sun is midway to the top of the sky. It's been 6 days since they left Castivon for the life of a pirate. Logan awakens letting out a big yawn and stretching his arms. Jack had already been awake for some time. As Logan ate, Jack watched the seas in search of any nearby islands to begin their adventures. "So, have you seen anything?" Logan said with his mouth full of food.

"Not yet." Jack replied. He had his hands over his eyes to shield himself from the sun's rays as he observed. "But I'm sure we should be close to an island, I mean we sailed southeast. We should be hitting an island by now." Jack continued observing the horizon until he saw it. A big silhouette the shape of an island appeared over the left side of the boat. "Logan, I see land." Logan finished his breakfast fast and with food still on his mouth he rushed out to see.

It was a small island but they recognized it as soon as they got closer. "It's Jade Island, the Mineral Island." Jack said.

"Our first island." Logan said. He swallowed what food he had left on his mouth. "I wonder if we can make a new friend for our crew there."

"More importantly..." Jack started saying. "…IT'S FILLED WITH BABES, JUST WAITING TO BE PICKED UP BY ME."

"You're already getting delusional." Logan remarked. "Well then let's sail to its port and drop anchor there, we need to refill the booze from 5 days ago."

"Yeah, I can't believe we drank it all in one night." Jack said. "We're not dead are we?"

"I feel alive so no." Logan answered. "Jack you watch out front, I'm taking the ham."

"Aye." Jack replied already like a pirate that's been sailing his life.

Logan got on top of the boat's room in the center and grabbed a ham and started steering the ship, while avoiding the incoming sails. After sometime sailing they managed to reach a small town's port. It had a few small merchant ships occupying it, many of them carrying food and booze. Jack hopped off and tied the boat down as Logan struggled to carry the anchor out of the ship and into the water. They have stopped in their first island. Logan inside the room but on his shirt and grabbed his two flintlock pistols and put them on the pockets on the side of the cargo shorts. The sword's sheath came with a strap to put around his hip and so he did. He exited the boat and reunited with Jack. They both began walking into the small town.

There was a sign on that read "Sandy Shores Town.", the name of the place. It was called that not only because it's shores were sandy but because the town itself had no street, only sand. it was one road of sand about 30 ft. wide that cut through the whole town and ended in the jungles that it had on the other side of the small town. Each house or building was primarily made of wood and was connected to that primary road of sand with a few houses behind those buildings. The entrances were elevated by a foot or so. On that same streets there were houses, markets and even a bar. "Alright since we have some money left…" Logan said holding a bag of beris in his hand. "…why don't you get a sword."

"Well since you want me to fight I guess there's no other way then." Jack replied. He took the bag of beris. "I guess I should buy some food too, right?"

"Uhm, yeah." Logan responded. "Maybe some fruits or something." Jack left Logan behind and walked into a sword shop. The sword shop had many kinds of swords and blades but he only bought a cheap one so they could have some money left for some food. Jack went outside and but his new blade on his hip, hanging by his belt with a string rope. It was a normal looking sword with a read hilt and straight blade with a pointy end, that's all he needed.

Meanwhile Logan entered the nearest bar with a couple of beris he didn't give Jack. The place was alive and merry with different sorts of people. The most rowdy ones were pirates. As Logan entered the rowdy pirates silenced and stared at him weirdly as he passed by. Logan didn't stare back and continued his vision towards the booze. He sat down at the bar and signaled the bartender. She came to assist.

This bartender was about 5'9" ft. tall and was about 18. She's thin with a somewhat above average chest size. She wore a black shirt that showed some cleavage. On the shirt were the outline of a flaming skull in red and the outline of the word "skull", all in red. She wore a blue skirt that reached just above the knees sneakers that were red and white. Her hair was long enough to reach almost the middle of her back and it was black. Her eyes were dark brown. "What can I get ya?" She asked kindly but without a smile. With pen in hand she waited for an order.

"Just a beer." Logan said. The bartender walked back and filled a mug with beer and walked right back to Logan. She put the mug on the table and Logan put some beris on the table to pay her. She took it and went back. Logan grabbed the mug of beer and as the mugged touched his lips a shot went off and the mug broke, making the beer splash on Logan. Some of the pirates snickered. Logan didn't care and signaled the waiter again. She came by.

"Yeah, excuse me, but it seems my beer exploded before I could drink it." Logan said with a smile, acting innocently. The bartender looked over and saw the pirates snickering and mumbling with each other. She sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll get you one." She went back and repeated the process for the beer and came back putting the mug on the table. Logan grabbed the mug and started to put the drink to his mouth. One of the pirates stood and grabbed the mug right out Logan's hand. He was much, much taller than Logan, standing at over 7 ft. tall. He was so tall that he almost touches the ceiling. The pirate drank Logan's beer and then returned the mug back to the bar table. Logan didn't react. The bartender knew that there was going to be trouble. Logan slowly stood up and faced the pirates.

"Hey, you're the idiot that drank my beer." Logan said. The giant pirate that drank it stared at him with a smiling face while the others giggled drunkenly. "You paying for that?" The other pirates burst out laughing. The bar silenced and the only thing that could be heard was the laughing of those pirates.

"Why should I?" The giant pirate asked.

"Because if you do…" Logan said putting his serious face on. "…I might just not knock every tooth you have." The pirates stood up with anger.

"Who do you think you're talking too, kid?" The giant asked. "We're members of the Eme-" Logan kicked him in the gut making him fall down. The other two pirates took out their swords but Logan didn't take his out. A fight was about to begin.

Meanwhile Jack was approaching the bar after loading all the food into the boat. "Sheesh, I need a drink and a girl after all that hard work." As he approached the bar he heard a fight going on. His right hand stayed close to the new sword he bought. Suddenly out the door came bursting out two pirates with swords in their hands. Jack avoided them feeling frightened and practically jumped to the side. After the two pirates another big one was thrown out. Jack sheathed his sword and proceeded to walk in, knowing who the culprit was. He entered confirming his theory. "Jesus, Logan." Jack said. "Not even a freakin' hour here and already you got into a fight."

"They took my beer." Logan said. "So I took their consciousness."

"You know what you just did." The bartender said with a surprised but frightened voice.

"I beat some idiots who were fucking with me, so?" Logan answered with his usual casualness.

"Those three are members of the Emerald Pirates." She said. "They sort of rule over the island, taking a lot of its resources since they came here over a month ago." She grabbed a nearby wanted poster of their captain and showed it to them. The picture displayed a man with a square chin and a five 'o clock shadow with two cigars on his mouth, both lit. He wore a miner's helmet with a flashlight on the helmet. On his eyes he wore sunglasses in which the lenses seem to look like emeralds themselves with a golden frame. He also wore a sweaty white tank top with his miner's overalls as pants tied on his hip. On one of his hands he had a noticeable drill and that drill was connected to a pack he carried on his back. The wanted poster read "Wanted: Emerald Bruno. 15,000,000 beris."

"What's so great about him?" Jack asked. "He looks like any other thug around the whole blue."

"It's rumored that he possesses a devil fruit." She answered. "And everybody knows how destructive the devil fruit is, so they let them do what they want."

"I don't care." Logan said. "Looks like I found the first one I can beat."

"Well I haven't introduced myself." The bartender said. "I'm Karenna."

"I'm Jack Henson." Jack introduced himself. "If you ever need somebody to warm your bed-"

"Not interested." Karenna shut down Jack. Jack was extremely shocked. Only a few women have managed to shut him down, one of them including Alex. "So, what about you, weird guy?"

"I'm L-" Logan was about to say before he reworded himself. "I'm Cruzo D. Logan and I'm going to be King of the Pirates."

"Cruzo D. Logan?" Karenna repeated thinking to herself where she has heard that surname. "So you're that man's son."

"In the flesh." Logan said. "I just remembered since I'm not in Castivon I can introduce myself like that."

"Well, it's getting late." Karenna said. "You guys have a place to stay?"

"Actually we have a b-" Logan said before Jack put his hand in front of Logan's mouth.

"Actually we don't, why are you offering?" Jack asked.

"Well you guys do have your own boat." Karenna said. Jack was shut down again and removed his hand from Logan's face. He became depressed again. "It's alright; you two can come stay at my place. They people at the port always keeps a ship watched." Jack celebrated with happiness, thinking that he might get some after such a long time for him. Karenna closed the bar and guided them to her home. She opened the door to a small wooden house. inside there were a few red couches and a kitchen. There was another door which led to her bedroom. "You two can sleep on the couches. Don't stay up late." Karenna headed to her own room and closed the door behind her.

"She's being really kind to us." Logan said.

"Maybe is because you beat up some asshole pirates who were harassing the bar." Jack said. "Or maybe she likes you."

"I think is more of the pirate one." Logan said. "And a little of the like me one." He added as well.

"Well right now we need some sleep." Jack said. "Night." They both fell on the couches with the same clothes they had on. Jack had his blue striped shirt unbuttoned showing his somewhat muscular chest that attracted to many ladies to his bed.

Meanwhile as the crew slept something creep up on the bar. There were at least 10 men in the front of the closed bar. With those men were the three who got beat up. "This is the place?" A big man asked. He had two drill for hands.

"Yes, boss." The giant pirate answered.

"Well then…" The boss said while smoking two cigars. "…bring the gasoline."


	3. Chapter 3: Revenge on a Pirate

**Alright now here's a new chapter and a small bio on Karenna.**

**Name: Karenna**

**Weapon of choice: Sword**

**Age: 18**

**From: Sandy Shores Town, Jade Island (the name of this island)**

**Role: ?**

**Likes: Drinking, pirate shanties, tips**

**Dislikes: Lightweights, people who don't tip, pirates**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Revenge on a Pirate**

The next morning arose and everybody had woken up from their sleep. As Jack and Logan arose Karenna was seen exiting the house in a hurry, already fully dress with the same stuff she wore the day before. "Hey where's she going?" Logan asked Jack.

"I don't know, man." Jack said. He fell back into the couch he had fallen asleep in.

"I'm going too." Logan said and quickly got up from that couch and ran for the door. As he exited Jack asked for him to wait but he was intent on following Karenna. Jack quickly put his shirt back on and ran trying to catch up to Logan.

As they approached the village you could smell that something burned the other night along with a few other things. They reached the main sandy road and saw the Karenna's bar completely burned to the ground. The only that was left still standing were a few burned chairs and some of the frame of the building, completely blacked out burned. Karenna was on her knees in front of bar looking down.

Her eyes begin to water; one of the only things that survived was a picture of her Marine father, with some of the bits of it burned off. You could still see his face, a young looking 30-something man with short light brown hair and a stubble jaw beard. He had a determined but happy face as they took that photo. Karenna began to cover her face.

"What happened?" Logan asked as he got close. Karenna snapped out of that state.

"You guys happened." Karenna said. "Anybody who messes with Emerald's crew has to pay a high price."

"Why?" Jack asked. "Cause they harassed him and he defended himself?" A village man approached the scenario with an answered.

"They do whatever they want here…" the man said. "…and we have to put up with them. It's been like this for the past 6 months."

"Somebody's got to do something about this." Another villager said from a crowd. "Yeah, we have to get those damn pirates out of here." Another one said and soon they began to talk with each other. Karenna stood up and wiped what tears where left on her face with her forearm.

"I'm going…" Karenna said. The villagers stopped and listened out of shock. "…I'm going there. I'm going to get him out of here or kill him!"

"Hey, Karenna, we'll help you out." Logan said.

"I don't need your help." Karenna said. "I'm doing this alone. This is my business and my business only." Karenna began walking towards the back part of what used to be her bar to a box in the bushes. She opened the box and took out a sword on its sheath and began running to the old mine to face Emerald. She ran through the main sandy road, pushing people away and rushing into the jungle. Her face only showed the emotion of anger in a serious face.

"She shouldn't go by herself." An old man spoke. "That's over 100 men against one young girl."

"100 MEN?!" Jack said astounded. "That's like small army for this island!"

"Indeed." The old man replied. "She can't go alone."

"She won't be." Logan said. "We're going, right Jack?"

"I guess so…" Jack said. "…it's my job to help out a damsel in distress. But first we should change our clothes."

"You go ahead and change." Logan said. "I'm going after her." He began running towards the Jungle following the sandy road. He disappeared into the jungle. Jack rushed back to the ship and simply replaced his blue shirt with a white one. He barely had enough time to button the shirt so he only bottomed the bottom two and continued running.

"Those are some crazy kids." The old man said as they ran off into the jungle.

The jungle was thick but luckily somebody had cut a patch through the jungle so it was much easier to get through it. Jack and Logan raced through it as fast as they could in order to reach Karenna before they think of killing her. They made it to an opening in the jungle, on top of a small cliff that lead to the sea. On that opening there was a processing plant that was directly on top of the mine. It had big buildings, bigger than those on that village but the trees themselves covered them. It had a giant, doorless entrance that read "82" painted in white stencil. Inside this processing factory you could see through the entrance that it had a huge square outside opening that connected each and every. The Floor on those opening was also sand, even though they were on a cliff. On the entrance there were two pirates, dressed as miners with Karenna in front of them.

"No give it back." Karenna said. The pirates both held a sword but one of them had Karenna's sword in their hand. "It's my special sword."

"Oh, really?" The miner with the sword said. "How about that, it's special. Then what makes it so special?"

"It belonged to my father." Karenna answered. The pirates began laughing hard at her but were soon silenced.

"**One-Sword Style…**" Logan said already behind the pirates putting his blade into the sheath. "**…Riffle Cutter!**" Both Pirates suddenly fell a strong slash go through their front and back and fell down unconscious.

"L-Logan?" Karenna asked herself. She looked behind and saw Jack approaching. "Jack too?"

"Hey, Karenna…" Logan said. "…you okay?"

"I thought I told you I was doing this alone." Karenna said.

"I'm not letting you die." Logan answered. "We're friends, and friends help each other out."

"Fine, I'll let you tag along." Karenna said. "Listen we got to find this guy called Emerald Bruno. He's supposed to be here."

"Isn't that the guy you showed us yesterday?" Jack asked. "He looks tough, but if he just picks on a defenseless village then he can't be too tough."

"They say he has a devil fruit power that turns his hands to drills and that he can breathe fire…" Karenna said recalling the rumors. As she talked about what she has heard Logan continued walking inside. The place seemed almost abandoned without any signs of people being here. Logan looked up and saw a flag. A jolly roger. It was a jolly roger that wore a miner's helmet and emerald sunglasses on the skull's eye sockets. The crossbones were replaced by pickaxes. Logan knew this had to be the place so he took an extremely deep breath but as he did Karenna looked back. "…Hey, what's he doing?"

"Oh no, he's about to do something stupid." Jack said.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLDDDD!" Logan shouted with all his might. It was practically heard throughout the island. Jack and Karenna rushed to him telling him to be silent. "LET'S GO, I'M FIGHTING YOU!" He continued shouting. Suddenly movement could be heard from around the buildings. Man after man started popping out of the rooms of rectangle building. Soon they were surrounded by nearly 100 men all having their weapons pointed at them.

"Jesus, Logan." Jack said. "Not even five minutes here and we already have guns and swords pointed at us."

Suddenly a metal platform opened from the far said of the opened area and out came out three men. One of them was significantly larger than the other two and was sitting on a small throne. The other two were facing the crowd with their hands behind their back. Logan looked at them. "Hey, any of you named Emerald?" He asked.

"I might know him." The man on the throne answered. "But I don't know if I should say."

* * *

**Well then, now the crew's stuck and surrounded by a lot of enemies... this is going to be fun. **


	4. Chapter 4: Against The Emerald Pirates

**Hey guys, it's been a real long time and quite frankly It's because I'm quite a procastinator. Anyway, this chapter is quite short but don't worry next ones will be longer and filled with fights.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Against the Emerald Pirates**

"Hey, you're Emerald!" Logan shouted to the man. "We're fighting."

"See, that would be a waste of my time and my devil fruit." The man in the throne said. "You're just three pesky kids trying to ruin my day. Now, I'll give you one last chance to leave."

"I'm not leaving…" Logan said. "…until I hear you say sorry!"

"I have over 50 men, willing to kill you right now…" The man said. "…and you're going to make me say I'm sorry. Well then looks like this will be the last place you breathe." He signaled his pirate army with his hand and they rushed them. Logan readied his saber while Jack and Karenna took theirs out. The miner pirates started attacking them, one by one trying to take them all three. It was an army versus three people but those three people were kicking ass.

Three rushed Logan, almost at the same time but he managed to block two and kick the other one. Once finished with the kick he turned to the other two and pushed them forward and striked them. "**One Sword Style Horizon!**" He cut both the opponents with a horizon slash that left a mark of blood across their bodies. Two were going to attack Karenna when they both stopped and noticed something.

"Hey, the way you hold your sword…" One of them said. "…you don't know a sword style."

"So what?" Karenna barked. "I can still kick both your asses."

"We'll see about that pretty lady!" The pirate went for a vertical slash towards Karenna. She really didn't know how to fight with a sword, yet kept her father's sword all these years. The pirate struck and she managed to block. Her sword flew away from the force. She was armless now, so she did the only thing to defend herself and kicked the pirate in the nuts. The pirate fell grabbing his jewels. She went over to pick up her sword and then over to the pirate again.

"Maybe I can't fight with a sword, but I sure can kick your ass." She said. She delivered a punt kick to his face and knocked him out. She looked over to the other pirate and prepared her sword. The pirate started charging her but somebody interrupted and blocked the charging sword that was going to Karenna. It was Jack blocking the sword.

"You okay, babe?" Jack said trying to look cool. He kicked the pirate back.

"Who you calling babe you scruffy looking idiot?" She said.

"Who's scruffy looking?" Jack asked.

Suddenly the sound of mechanical moving and hydraulics sounding was heard as something walked out. A big machine standing at 10 ft. high was walking towards the center of the area, where Karenna and Jack were fending off the incoming pirates. It had a roll cage in the center carrying a person inside, two arms on each side, the right one had a drill for a hand while the left one was a robot hand, of the roll cage and two slow moving backwards legs below it. Inside it you could see a small man and many electronics. They didn't notice until the miner pirates noticed that he was here and made his presence known. The pirates moved away to form a hall leading the robot towards the intruders. Karenna and Jack stopped to look and gazed upon it like it was the end of their lives.

"No way…" Jack said gazing at it. "…it's a freaking robot."

"What the fuck do these damn pirates have." Karenna asked herself rhetorically.

Meanwhile Logan fought wave and wave of these miner pirates, but one stood out of them. He pushed away the pirates passing through to face Logan. Logan looked at him and stopped to face him. The two looked at each other like old foes but it is the first time they meet. "Look Heyreddin going to fight." A pirate yelled out.

Heyreddin stood at 6'6" ft. tall and had long golden hair with black streaks. He had a long face that seemed to look sad and much like a gorilla face, but in reality it's just his face. He wore a brown trench jacket that reached his ankles. He had a blue stripped white shirt and blue pants with brown boots. On his right hand he carried a great sword that resembled a drill. He looked at Logan like he resembled somebody else that had done him wrong.

"You…" Heyreddin asked. "…Who are you?"

"I'm Cruzo D. Logan…" He answered. "…and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"

"You don't look like a King." Heyreddin said. "…maybe I'll put a crown on your severed head."

"Don't count on it." Logan said. "Are we fighting, or are you gonna waste my time, Gorilla guy?"

"I'll have the pleasure of killing that man's son." Heyreddin said.


	5. Chapter 5: The Driller 5956

**It's been a long time but I promise to concentrate on One Piece quite soon. Anyway with no new chapter today I might as well put a new chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Driller 5956**

They stared, Jack and Karenna, at the robot as it continued moving towards a formed circle that the miner pirates have formed around the two and the approaching robot. Jack grabbed his sword with both hands, but Karenna was panicking on the inside because of the robot. They didn't know what capabilities that robot had. It stopped close to them and they could see the man inside.

By the looks of it he was no bigger than 5'5". He had a black bowl haircut style and also wore some thick red glasses that were tapped in the middle. He wore a white shirt with blue decals on the neck and the edges of the short sleeves. His legs weren't visible. "Behold The Driller 5956!" He screamed from inside the roll cage. "And behold its operator, the great Le Grand!" He boasted.

"The hell is happening?" Jack was still a little shocked and confused.

"You should give up now you idiots, no man can defeat machine!" Le Grand continued boasting.

"Sheesh would you pipe down, four eyes?!" Karenna said getting angrier. "I don't care what you say!"

"Then go ahead you have the first move, baby." Le Grand replied knowing that it would have anger her by calling her baby.

"I'll kill you, you little nerd!" Karenna stormed towards with her blade on her right hand. She slashed the robot but it did nothing, barely even a scratch. "The Fuck?!"

"Impressed are we?" Le Grand boasted. "It's the genius of its operator. That's right I built this machine and made sure to make it extra strong for persistent savages like you!"

"What did you call me, four eyes?" Karenna said getting angrier. "Hey, back me up here Jack!"

"Right." Jack reaffirmed himself. "I've had it with you, you little brat!" He charged towards the Driller 5956 with both his hands grasping his sword. He jumped and tried to make a slash for the operator's roll cage. Le Grand moved the robot's hand and hit Jack's gut, although it seemed like he hit most of his upper body. Jack fell on his back but quickly recovered. "That thing really is quite tough!"

"Not like any of you idiots can take it down." Le Grand said with pride. "Now it's my turn." The Drill on the right hand of the robot started turning until it reach great speeds. "Now face my **Ground Driller!**" He moved the drill across the ground towards Jack. It knocked him off his feet and sent him flying through the air. Jack recovered and managed to land on his feet. Le Grand turned towards Karenna. "And for you my damsel the **Ground Driller Special: Shaker!**" He stuck the drill on the ground close to where Karenna stood. The Drill started pounded the ground forcefully and with speed making the ground shake. It created a small earthquake that put Karenna on the ground. Le Grand grinned and decided to finish it. He removed the drill from the ground and put it high on the air. "**Driller Smash!**" He swung down the Drill towards Karenna. She can't dodge the attack in her current state. The Drill stopped a foot away from Karenna. She saw the opportunity to escape and roll out of the situation.

"Dammit, the hydraulics is busted again, I mean…" Le Grand said. "…You're one lucky bitch!"

"Hydraulics huh?" Karenna thought to herself. "Useful enough." She ran towards Jack who was still on the ground and offered to help him up. He stood with her help and took his sword from the ground.

"This thing's tougher than seaking." Jack said.

"I got an idea on how to beat it." Karenna said.

"Well, what about it?" Jack asked.

"He was complaining something about hydraulics and the arm with the drill froze up before it hit me." Karenna said. "We got to investigate it a bit more before we do anything serious."

"Got it." Jack said. "You can count on it." Le Grand finished repairs on his robot and crawled back to the roll cage. The robot restarted and could move its drill hand freely like it used to. Jack and Karenna decided to circle it. They were both to each side of the robot. Karenna saw black wires that seemed to circulate with liquid.

"Well, that was…" Le Grand wanted to make an excuse. "…a minor inconvenience of your luck."

"I doesn't matter what it was, I know its weakness already." Karenna said pointing with her blade. "If I cut the hydraulics, then your little machine can't wave its arms around!"

"Heh!" Le Grand laughed. "Like any of you two idiots know what the hydraulics cable looks like-"

"It's the black wires running 'round the arms isn't it." Karenna interrupted.

"WHAT?!" Le Grand was worried. "I mean, maybe."

"That's proof enough for me!" Jack said. "Now to cut them off!" Jack rushed Le Grand and the driller and went to cutting one of the wires that dangled around the driller's arm.

"Oh no you don't, you bimbo!" Le Grand said. He moved the drillers left arm and punched Jack right in the face. It was a punch that even the miner pirates felt just by seeing it. The punch launched Jack straight for a metal wall which broke and buried him inside a hollow dark room.

"JACK!" Karenna screamed worried. Le Grand turned to her.

"Now it's your turn." Le Grand said. "Time to suffer the same fate as him." Karenna froze, she couldn't move. She couldn't believe that punch, that devastating punch that can crack any skull. Le Grand used the robot's left hand to grab Karenna and lift her up. She dropped her blade to the ground. Le Grand turned the drill on and slowly approached it to her.

Suddenly the driller's arm dropped and the drill stopped working. "Huh?" Le Grand said confused. "What Happened?"

"Listen here buddy…" Jack said. He had cut hydraulics of that arm. His face showed a face of a thousand angry men. "…there's one thing that's not allowed when I'm fighting."

"B-b-b-but how… are you…?" Le Grand said with a surprised face that also showed signs of I'm screwed.

"There's one thing you don't touch." Jack said as he got closer to the roll cage. "YOU DON'T TOUCH MY FACE!" He swung his sword down and it cut off the arm that was holding Karenna. Karenna fell to the ground. "And when there's a damsel in distress I'm here to help!"

"Did you cut the Driller 5956's arm?!" Le Grand was surprised. Jack seemed to had a flaming aura that lit his eyes.

"Now get out of my sight!" Jack said. He stomped at the roll cage and moved it way back to an edge of a cliff. The driller took some of the miners with it and they fell down the cliff to the island's waters. Close to where they fell was the Emerald Pirates' ship. The robot was trying to balance itself as much as it could to avoid falling. Karenna walked towards it.

Le Grand was solely focused on balancing the driller, punching buttons and typing into keyboards as well as pulling levers. He finally managed to balance the robot in an awkward position. He sighed. Karenna approached him.

"Hi." Karenna said with an evil smiling face. Le Grand awkwardly smiled back and waved. "Now, bye." She blew some air in that direction and unbalanced the robot. It fell with Le Grand inside it, trapped with no escape. It fell to the water and sunk down.

"Finally done with this, now to take care of…" Karenna said turning around. Jack had defeated the rest of the crew with what was left of his unstoppable lust of revenge for his face.

"Taken care off." Jack finished. His face was not much damaged and a little bloody.


End file.
